Toujours prendre un billet de retour
by Darliing
Summary: C'est la fin des 74e Hunger Games. Place aux vainqueurs. Mais la victoire est un peu différente de celle que vous connaissez tous. L'histoire a changé, depuis l'annonce d'une possible équipe gagnante faite dans l'arène. Vous vous attendiez surement à beaucoup, mais certainement pas à ça. POV Katniss. risque de lemon par la suite (incertain)


**Salut à tous ! Et oui Darliing est enfin là ! Mais je pense que la plupart d'entre vous ne me connaissent pas. Je suis une grande fan de la série et une grande revieweuse. Plusieurs personnes avaient été intéressées lorsque j'ai parlé de créer un compte. Alors me voilà !**

**Pour cette première fic j'y vais un peu fort... J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment cette idée est venue à mon cerveau mais je la trouve plutôt surprenante et inattendue. Ce premier chapitre est un peu éloigné du deuxième, niveau écriture. C'est une sorte de mise en route... Une explication...**

**Comme c'est ma première fic je suis un peu incertaine et stressée alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, même un tout petit, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me tiens derrière la porte de l'Hôtel de Ville, j'attends qu'elle s'ouvre. Je sens les mains de Effie sur mes épaules, qui compte les secondes avant notre entrée.

La lourde porte s'ouvre enfin, tirée par deux pacificateurs vêtues de leur habituelle combinaison blanche immaculée. La luminosité m'envahit au début, mais j'arrive vite à m'habituer. Non pas qu'il ne fasse beau... D'habitude j'adore voir le soleil, les rayons qui se faufilent entre le feuillage des arbres dans la forêt, le soleil qui malgré qu'il fasse briller les mineurs de leurs scintillante poussière charbonneuse nous fait espérer qu'il reste de la vie au district 12... Avant je croyais en la vie. Avant j'avais des parents, un père... Bien sur j'ai toujours ma mère, mais depuis la mort de papa, elle est devenue comme les jours ou il n'y a ni soleil, ni nuage, ni pluie... Sans vie.

Aujourd'hui c'est un jour comme ça au 12. aujourd'hui c'est le lancement de la Tournée de la Victoire, aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour d'une longue balade, rempli de contraintes et de discours bidons dans lesquels je raconte poliment avec un langage plus soutenu que les pets des gens du Capitole que je les remercie de ne pas me sauter dessus parce que c'est moi qui me tient devant eux... moi... Une fille totalement seule et vide qui a pour unique but d'élever sa petite sœur. C'est vrai si je partais qui serait vraiment là pour elle ? Avant j'avais confiance en Peeta, mai ça c'était avant... Je ne dois pas pleurer, il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je sois forte. Je sais qu'il est à côté. Mais ne pas pouvoir e serrer contre moi...

plus le temps de penser il est l'heure... je suis immobile depuis deux minutes, les yeux perdus dans la marrée humaine qui se dresse devant moi. J'inspire un coup, ignore les larmes qui tentent de s'échapper, et j'avance jusqu'au, en affichant un faux sourire. Le même que celui de la dernière interview, comme une vague échouée trop loin d'un rocher pour exploser en une mousse blanche.

J'ai les yeux rivés sur les fiches qu'Effie m'a faite, celles qui sont censées m'aider à expliquer comment ça se fait que ce soit moi, Katniss Everdeen qui se tienne debout sur cette estrade, plutôt qu'un carrière comme Cato, ou une jeune fille comme Rue... Évidemment ici c'est chez moi, alors ils sont contents que ce soit nous les vainqueurs... C'est parce que c'est chez moi que je ne peut me résoudre à faire semblant. Je relève alors mes yeux, ignorant mes fiches, je retire ce sourire stupide de ma bouche, laissant place à la sincérité, et même si je sens Effie fondre de folie parce que je n'ai pas respecté son''programme'', je commence mon récit:

**-Bonjour à tous. Je suis aujourd'hui devant vous afin de montrer joie et respect. Joie pour ma ''victoire'' et respect, pour les personnes qui ont du périr dans les ténèbres que sont les Hunger Games. Seulement aujourd'hui même si c'est étonnant pour beaucoup j'ai bien du mal à me montrer joyeuse. Hier soir je pensais à ce que j'allais pouvoir vous dire et je me suis souvenue d'un dicton : ''on ne connait la valeur d'une chose que lorsqu'on l'a perdue''. J'ai eu bien des nuits agitées depuis la moisson, et dans le train, Peeta aussi faisait des mauvais rêves. Un soir il m'a dit ''dans mes cauchemars je rêve que je te perds, et je ne vais bien que lorsque je me réveille et que je vois que tu es là''. Je peux vous dire que pour moi le cauchemars n'était ni dans mes nuits, ni dans l'arène... Pour moi le cauchemars est ici, et malheureusement je ne me réveillerais jamais. Ce cauchemars a commencé dans la grotte, le jour ou je suis allée au festin et que quand je suis revenue, j'ai trouvé le corps de Peeta Mellark, ensanglanté, et sans vie.**

* * *

**Alors ? :) Maintenant à vous la plume !**


End file.
